


Contemplative Afterglow

by Nozomeme



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: 1947 "What If" Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital, Yuri, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: It's nice to wake up next to the woman you love.





	Contemplative Afterglow

The girl was an idiot, but she felt safe in her arms. Trude sighed softly as she listened to her snores, blushing as she replayed the previous evening’s events in her mind. She could feel her lover’s bare breasts pressing against her back as she lay next to her on her side, clinging to her for dear life, arms around her toned waist. Her legs were tangled between hers too, one draped over her thigh, the other between her own legs. Even when sharing a bed, Erica was a messy one. But still, Trude couldn’t help but smile, just ever so slightly. Chris was still ill, she was too old to fight any more, and Karlsland still needed rebuilding, but she couldn’t help but feel that despite it all, it was all going to be ok. At least until she had to untangle herself from her cheeky little angel’s arms. For now though, it was fine to let Erica anchor her, so she couldn’t drift away in the sea of worries that she usually floundered in.

 

 

                                                                                                     

 

Erica loved to sleep. It was her favourite hobby, every spare moment she had she spent in bed snoring, dreaming of god knows what. It was a mystery what went on in that head of hers. One thing that wasn’t a mystery however, was that she always slept her best when sharing a bed with her beloved Trude. Whatever it was that morning, or maybe considering that the pair had spent the night making sweet, gentle, love together (as gentle as the hot blooded Trude could be anyway) Erica was at her most comfortable. Arms around Gertrud’s waist, she snuggled into her back, nuzzling her face into the taller woman’s neck as she enjoyed her warmth. She clung to her like a sloth would to a branch, legs tangled with hers, covers slightly askew, exposing her naked body to the chilly morning air. Erica didn’t mind though. What she would mind though, would be letting her Trude go, and that wasn’t something that she’d ever have floating around in her mind.

 

Whatever went on up there anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally something I planned on writing about Eilanya, except longer, but I got feelsy over Trude and ended up typing out her part in the span of 10 minutes or so. I may continue this in the future with some other pairings I like time allowing, but honestly I really like examining how the girls feel about each other and how they think. Strike Witches may essentially be ecchi schlock on the surface but watching the anime and reading the source material, I found myself getting really invested in the girls. If anyone deserves happiness, it's Trude <3


End file.
